Life of Lies
by Pureblood-Pixie
Summary: This is a story about my Own Characters and the Cannon Characters... It takes place after Spirit Bound. This isn't a what actually happens just what I was thinking after reading it. :  Hope you like, don't be mean in the comments.


Points of view Key - Rose **Dimitri **_Anya _

"Please, Dimitri." I begged him. Staring into those deep, warm brown eyes, I love so much. "You only have to act like a guardian again." Sighing deeply, he finally gave in.  
"And Adrian knows where he's going?" He arched an eyebrow. If I had known Dimitri was going to be this hard to persuade, I would've asked Eddie. Thinking of Eddie made me think once again of Mason of course Eddie would have done this for me, he still seemed to think I was Mason's girl. He also seemed to feel the need to protect me like I was his kid sister or something.  
"Yes, if I could I would go myself." I muttered. He was starting to bug me.

It was so boring being locked away, but until someone realized I was innocent or ended it I had no real choice but to stay there waiting. Dimitri understood that I had to be on the move and be in the middle of the action, and the fact I wasn't able to should have made him want to do this for me.

The guardians who were guarding me were starting to get weary, we were trying to keep our voices low.  
"Fine, I'll go. I will see you when I get back." Dimitri stroked my cheek. "Good luck, Roza." He muttered, his Russian accent enveloping me. I watched as he walked away. Wishing that by some miracle I could be wrapped in those musclar arms once again.

**Adrian was waiting for me when I left Rose. I guessed they had been in some sort of communication for a while, but I didn't fully understand how.  
"So where are we heading? I asked him, not really expecting anywhere exciting.  
"That's a suprise." He laughed. I was really starting to hate these Moroi, especially the spirit users. No that was a Strigoi thought, not a Damphir's. Blinking, I looked at Adrian again. He was drinking some sort of alcohol, probably trying to drown out Spirit's effects. It was hard not to wrench the alcohol out of his hand a damand where we were going, centering myself, telling myself I was a Damphir was all I could do to stop myself.**

We were on a plane flying over an ocean. I didn't know which ocean. I guessed I should just sit back and enjoy the ride, I mean what harm could it do? Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes, resisting the urge to sigh.

I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew Adrian was shaking my shoulder. As I stepped off the plane I saw a familar airport, we were Saint Pitsberg. Blinking at the bright sunshine.  
"Why are we here?" I asked, looking confused.

Adrian smiled and lead me on to a different plane. I had no idea where this plane was going. I was stupid enough not to look at the sign stating where it was going to be landing. Maybe I had lost my touch? Maybe the Guardian inside me had disappeared?

**I watched as Anya and her sisters started to relax as they moved closer to their house. They slowed to a walk, Anya letting Anita walk. Alexandra half smiled. They seemed to think they were safe. They seemed to slow with every step they took closer to the house. I glanced at Anya. The burns on her arms and face looked as though they would scar and be on her forever. 'If only Lissa was here' I thought to myself and then remembered that Adrian was also a spirit user.**

Anya looked down at Anita. The poor girl looked exhausted. Gathering up her little sister, Anya disappeared into the depths of the house. She seemed to have taken on a mother figure to her sister. I could not understand why this had happened. Where was Leanna? That thought was anwsered by Alex.  
"I should've taken Nita... An should think she has to take over the mother role." She looked at me. "Of course you wouldn't know about Mother's untimely death... would you?" Alex seemed to want to let me onto something. My mind was working sluggishly slow though.

Pacing. I wondered what was taking Anya so long. How long did it take to put a child to bed? I knew these thoughts were selfish but I really wanted Adrian to heal her.

****  
Anya walked in the room, holding a tray of refreshments. The confused look on Adrian's face mirrored my own confusion. Anya had no scars or burn or any other trace of being burned. She smiled that radiant smile of her's.  
"I didn't know what you would like... so I bought a variety. Oh Adrian there is a feeder here... if that is what you would prefer.." Her fussing seemed to annoy Edgar.  
"So What are you here for?" Snarled Edgar, he was apparently bored of his own daughter.  
"Yes Mitri... Why are you here?" Asked Alex trying to keep the peace.  
"We are here to speak to An..." I whispered, watching as the fire user settled on the arm of her sister's chair.  
"Really? Whyever would you need to speak to me? And why did you fly all this way? Surely it would have been easier on your part to.." She was cut off.  
"STOP RAMBLING" Edgar looked throughly annoyed by her now. Before I knew what I was doing I was on my feet, standing in front of him. My hands balled in fists.  
"What is your problem?" I hissed at him. "She was just trying to be nice... unlike you."  
"Dimka." It was easy to ignore Alexandra. My fist moved towards his face.  
"DIMITRI!" It was Anya clinging to my raised arm. "Please..." She looked confused at my outrage. Keeping my eyes on her's.  
"Just leave Anya alone." I hissed at my father. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nodding. He was terrified after the last time our paths had met.  
"We are here to ask you who your father is?" Adrian cut in. I jerked my head towards Edgar.  
"I don't know. My mother took that secret to the grave." She whispered hurriedly. This seemed to annoyed Edgar even more as he stalked out of the room.

_I watched Edgar's retreating figure. I wished that I could go and comfort him, but he wouldn't be comforted by me. Alex stood and walked off towards her father. She would try her best to calm him down, but he wouldn't let her. She'd chosen me over him._

"Sorry, it's been hard for us all since Mother left this earth..." I whispered. I didn't want to go into details with a stranger here. I stared into Dimitri's eyes, willing him to understand. "Well... Why did you want to kno-" I was cut off by Alex running in.  
"SHE'S GONE!" My sister screamed. I stared at her.  
"You... wait... no... she can't?" My mind was running a mile a minute. Anita couldn't have ran off. Edgar was stood there, silent tears running down his face. He might not want to let anyone know but he loved us, and he loved her more then any of his family. I started pacing. Trying to work out what I could do.  
"What's wrong?" Adrian murmured from his relaxed positon. "She wouldn't have gone far?"  
"She is a spirit user..." I mumbled, turning towards the window and staring out. "We need to find her." I added louder. They would have to understand, Andrian was one too. Even if he wouldn't tell us.

***  
A guardian walked in, carrying her. Her skin had turned pale blue. I couldn't bare her being in pain. Walking slowly over to her I took her from the guardian's arms. Nodding my thanks. I started to warm her with my element. I watched as she stirred.  
"Baby, Nita, Sweetheart... Why did you go outside?" I whispered as her eyes fluttered open. She stared up into my eyes. Her blue eyes had tears in them.  
"Are you mad?" She whispered, she looked terrifed.  
"No, sweetie. I was just so worried. Please don't do it again?" I could never be mad with her. I had to look after Anita. My mother was no longer here to care for her. "I always want you to be safe." She looked around the room, Dimitri warched her with his big brown eyes. She smiled at him, as though seeing him for the first time.  
"Hello Dimka, My damphir brother. Anya's love." Although she had whispered it her voice rang clearly throughout the room.


End file.
